


Lezayen

by MiniNephthys



Category: Shin Megami Tensei II
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-23
Updated: 2013-11-23
Packaged: 2018-01-02 10:00:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1055442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern Hebrew is past in the Toyko Millenium.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lezayen

Aleph is the very picture of innocence, for someone who is on his knees and has his hand down someone else's pants. "Why don't you like it? I think it's funny."

"It's embarrassing." Zayin covers his blushing face with his palm. "Your name doesn't mean anything, you don't understand."

"If my name did mean penis-" here Aleph presses his hand gently against Zayin, who muffles a gasp, "-in a language hardly anyone uses, I think I could live with it as long as I had an impressive one. So, is it?"

"Is it what?" Zayin asks. He shuts his eyes to avoid looking at Aleph.

"Impressive." Aleph grins and traces out the shape of Zayin's _zayin_ with his fingers. "It feels impressive. But I'd have to look to be sure."

Zayin lets out a low whine, which Aleph takes as permission to pull down Zayin's pants enough to free his cock.

"I'd say you don't have anything to worry about." Aleph leans forward and licks from base to tip. His hand strokes the base slowly as he leaves wet kisses all over, smiling a little at Zayin's hisses and gasps.

When he takes the tip of his cock into his mouth, Zayin clutches at his long hair, tightly at first but loosening when Aleph makes a soft sound of pain. Aleph isn't nearly experienced enough to take in much at first, so he moves gradually, swallowing more of him on every slide downwards before retreating again.

Zayin's body is shuddering, and when Aleph glances upwards and sees that Zayin is watching him he shudders even more.

He can tell when Zayin's control is about to break because Zayin pulls him off of him by the back of his head. His breathing comes in harsh pants and his eyes are wild. "Aleph, you can't... It isn't dignified..."

"I can do whatever I want to do, and no Center will tell me otherwise," Aleph reminds him. He's still stroking him with one hand. "Right now what I want to do is you. You, and only you, can tell me what I can't do to you."

He leans in again, and this time Zayin meets him halfway, cock sliding between his lips and further in than he'd gone before. Aleph lets Zayin pull his hair and fuck his mouth, moaning low around him and staying still enough not to choke.

Zayin comes down his throat and pulls out, only seeming to collect himself after a minute. "A-Aleph, are you alright? Was that too harsh- I apologize-"

"I'm fine." Aleph stands up and takes an unimpeded breath. "We have to do that again sometime."

"...Of course." Zayin reaches over to wipe Aleph's mouth. "At some point."  
\  
"Zayin?" Aleph asks.

"Yes?"

"Doesn't your name also mean 'sword'? A long, long time ago. You could use that instead of 'penis'," suggests Aleph. "Just a thought."

Zayin chuckles a little awkwardly. "I believe that I will. May I attend to you now?"

"If you want to."


End file.
